Chill Zone Statistics
The Chill Zone Statistics article shows the statistics of the Chill Zones during The Ridonculous Race: North American Tour. Second to Last/Last Place The list below shows who was second to last (Or Last if non-elimination) in each episode: *A Little Less Sixteen Teams, a Lot More "Paint Me" - Gary and Starr *A Rocky Start - Rosamie and Ronnel *Ain't No Rest For the Cryptid - Dylan and Ulyssa *Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Poe - Frank and Helen *Operation Ridoncu-rage - Erin and Irene Apperances in the Bottom Two 'Twice' *Erin and Irene - ( Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Poe; Operation Ridoncu-rage - B2, +''', '''B2, +''') *Frank and Helen - (A Little Less Sixteen Teams, a Lot More "Paint Me"; Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Poe - '''B2, +','B2, +''') *Rosamie and Ronnel - (A Rocky Start; Operation Ridoncu-rage - '''B2, +','B2, X') 'Once *Gary and Starr - (A Little Less Sixteen Teams, a Lot More "Paint Me" - B2, +''') *Ulyssa and Dylan - (Ain't No Rest For The Cryptid - '''B2, +''') *Lexi and Natalia - (A Rocky Start - '''B2, X''') *Babe and Hoss - (Ain't No Rest For The Cryptid - '''B2, X') 'Notes and Keys *'B2' | This episode featured two cast members still in danger when the elimination announcement was made (Bottom 2). *'X' | This contestant was eliminated in this episode. *'+' | This contestant was safe in this episode, even though they were in the bottom group. First Place The list below shows who was first in each Episode: *A Little Less Sixteen Teams, a Lot More "Paint Me" - Lyndon and Pembroke *A Rocky Start - Hoss and Babe *Ain't No Rest For The Cryptid - Lyndon and Pembroke *Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Poe - Nolan and Grayson *Operation Ridoncu-Rage - Dylan and Ulyssa Second Place The list below shows who was second in each Episode: *A Little Less Sixteen Teams, a Lot More "Paint Me" - Alan and Candi *A Rocky Start - Alan and Candi *Ain't No Rest For The Cryptid - Eli and Kennedy *Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Poe - Gary and Starr *Operation Ridoncu-Rage - Mia and Midori Third Place The list below shows who was Third in each Episode: *A Little Less Sixteen Teams, a Lot More "Paint Me" - Cleo and Jason *A Rocky Start - Helen and Frank *Ain't No Rest For The Cryptid - Helen and Frank *Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Poe - Rosamie and Ronnel *Operation Ridoncu-Rage - Cleo and Jason Chill Zones Reached These are the number of Chillzones each team has reached *Alan and Candi - 4 *Cleo and Jason - 4 *Dylan and Ulyssa - 4 *Eli and Kennedy - 4 *Encore and Masquerade - 4 *Erin and Irene - 4 *Eva and Korā - 4 *Frank and Helen - 4 *Gary and Starr - 4 *GG and Muff - 4 *Grayson and Nolan - 4 *Lyndon and Pembroke - 4 *Mia and Midori - 4 *Ronnel and Rosamie - 3 *Babe and Hoss - 1 *Lexi and Natalia - 0 Trivia *Lexi and Natalia are currently the only team to have never made it to the chill zone in time. *Babe and Hoss were the first team to have reached a chill zone. *Frank and Helen were the first team to have been in the bottom two more than once, having been in the bottom two in both A Little Less Sixteen Teams, A Lot More "Paint Me", and Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Poe. *Ronnel and Rosamie were the first team to have been eliminated after being on the bottom twice